


Fated Sidestories

by SnowyScales



Series: Fated Sky [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fated Sky sidestories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a week after the avalanche in FS part 1.

Reborn had barely gotten through the back door of the small house when he was shoved against the door and kissed furiously, hands grasping his jacket tightly.

 

“I'm okay,” he said between kisses, winding his hands through the other person's hair. “I'm okay, Shamal.” He stroked along Shamal's jaw, looking into his dark brown eyes. “I'm okay,” he breathed into his mouth as they kissed again, gentler now.

 

Finally Shamal pulled away, head dropping to rest on Reborn's shoulder. “I could have lost you, Reborn,” he choked out. “I know it's stupid, either of us could die at any moment on a job, but damn it Reborn you're my soulmate and you could have died in that avalanche!”

 

“Psht, as if The World's Greatest Hitman would ever die in an avalanche,” Reborn scoffed.


	2. Chained

Reborn tensed as the second set of handcuffs clicked into place, chaining his arms behind both himself and the back of the heavy old-fashioned dining chair, each wrist chained to the back leg of the opposite side of the chair. He flexed his arms to test the slack, and relaxed, giving a slight nod.

 

“Now mister World's Greatest, I have you at my mercy,” Shamal purred, trailing his fingers down Reborn's clothed chest and leaning over Reborn. “Oh, whatever shall I do with such a prize?” he murmured into Reborn's ear, before taking his lobe into his mouth and biting gently.

 

Reborn took a sharp breath and bit his lip, tilting his head back. He swallowed back a whine as Shamal slid onto his lap and moved to biting and sucking along his jaw. Shamal spent long moments on Reborn's jaw before moving to his neck. He was very studiously not grinding against Reborn's growing erection distending his slacks, and started unbuttoning Reborn's shirt.

 

When Reborn's shirt was fully unbuttoned, Shamal pulled way from his neck to lasciviously eye Reborn's now bare chest and graze his fingers down the now bared skin, nails digging in lightly. “I have no doubt you'll be a tough nut to crack, but I'll have your secrets out of you sooner or later.”

 

Shamal pinched a nipple, smirking at the slight jerk and barely audible clank of chains. He scooted back on Reborn's lap to make enough room, and leaned down. He lathed a wet stripe across the nipple he wasn't teasing with his fingers. There was a louder clatter of chain, and a quiet grunt from above Shamal's head.

 

Shamal gave the nipple a long, hard suck and smirked, blowing over it and watching it harden. Then he switched nipples, taking the one he'd been teasing with his fingers into his mouth, and rolling the other between his fingers. Eventually, he pulled away and glanced down, mouth twisted in a small smirk.

 

“My, it seems that you have a problem,” he said, faux innocently. “A rather big problem,” he continued, as he opened up Reborn's slacks and pulled out his hard cock. He stroked it slowly, pressing his thumb against the vein on the underneath, and rubbing the tip with the palm of his hand. “I could give you a… helping hand so to speak,” he continued, stroking harder.

 

“Fuck, Shamal, come on,” Reborn finally spoke, sounding desperate as he tried to thrust into Shamal's hand. He looked at Shamal with burning black eyes. “Let me fuck you. I'll tell you anything you want to know, just let me fuck you!”

 

“Oh, anything?” purred Shamal.

 

“Yes, anything, fuck, please, Shamal!” Reborn looked almost in pain as he spoke. His eyes widened as Shamal pulled away, sliding off his lap. “No, no, please, Shamal, please, I promise!” He trailed off as Shamal began to disrobe.

 

Now naked, Shamal grabbed a bottle of lube from the table, opening it. He spread some lube over his fingers then, holding the table for balance, slid his fingers into his ass. He fingered himself quickly, having prepared himself earlier. Assured that he was fully prepared, he poured some more lube into his hand and stroked it over Reborn's cock.

 

He slid back onto Reborn's lap, rubbing his own erect dick against Reborn's, before he lifted himself up. Taking Reborn's cock in his hand, he held it steady and began to sink down on it. He let out a low moan as he was filled by the thick, hot length. Finally Shamal was sat fully on Reborn's cock, and he closed his eyes and breathed for a few moments to get used to the feeling.

 

Then he slowly levered himself up, almost entirely off of Reborn, and dropped back down. Reborn shouted incoherently as he did. Shamal kept up the slow rise and rapid fall, riding Reborn with vigour, the chair making worrying creaks under them. Reborn was half-sobbing as Shamal rode him hard, until finally Shamal came with a groan, wringing Reborn's orgasm out of him with a hoarse shout.

 

Shamal dropped his head to Reborn's shoulder with a quiet sigh, feeling Reborn's head on his own shoulder. They sat there for a while as they came down from their orgasms.

 

“It's been years and holy shit, Reborn, I still can't believe how wrecked you become when you're tied up during sex,” Shamal finally said, quietly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Reborn agreed languidly.

 

“Ah shit, I forgot a condom again!” Shamal complained. Reborn let out an amused grunt. “Fuck you, asshole, I have a mission tomorrow, and I'm going to be shitting white for days.” Reborn sniggered.


	3. Sky Mother

 

Lily Evans believed in marrying the person you fell in love with, not the person your Words said you should. She certainly did not have a good impression of her soulmate, with the bright green _Hey, baby, how about you dump this loser and date me instead?_ written on her skin. (James wondered what he was going to say, with his _How about you get lost_.)

 

She always envied Severus for being a Blank. He didn't have the entire world pressuring him to get together with the one who spoke his Words. (Severus Snape wasn't a Blank. He found his soulmate in a little girl with bright green eyes and bright red hair, whose _Hi, I'm Lily, who are you?_ were written on his wrist in bright orange. He hid his Words, because while Lily Evans might have been his soulmate… he was unfortunately not hers.)

 

(If he had been, his reply on her skin would have been in purple.)

 

The idea that James Potter was her soulmate disgusted her. How could she be soulmates with that insufferable smug bullying toe-rag? She spent her time quite happily ignoring him and spending time mediating between Severus and her friend Alice. With Severus being extremely introverted and Alice being extremely extroverted, they tended to get into quite a few fights. But she always felt somewhat at peace when they were near.

 

When Severus called her “mudblood” and cursed at her for trying to help him… something inside her seemed to shatter. She spent days after crying until she puked. (It wasn't the crying that made her vomit.)

 

When her seventh year started, something about James Potter had changed. He was more studious, and played less cruel pranks, and no longer acted like a bully.

 

Something inside of her said, quietly burning, ' _Ah, yes, finally. This one is worthy._ '

 

She started spending more time with him and his friends. After a while, she felt like she was with family. Like several great holes in her being had been filled.

 

James swept her off her feet with all the suddenness of a lightning bolt; while Sirius was like a storm, forever messy and leaving chaos and destruction in his wake wherever he went; and Remus was a calming voice of reason in the quest to curb the exuberance of James and Sirius.

 

Lily never liked Peter, though. He had always seemed sneaky, slimy, and untrue to her – even though he had never acted in any suspicious way. There was just something about him that she intrinsically hated.

 

Lily Potter died wreathed in orange flames, protecting the life of a son she loved near to distraction, a son who was also wreathed in orange flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Lily as a Sky, Severus as a Cloud, James as a Lightning, Sirius as a Storm, Remus as a Rain, Peter is a Mist, and Alice Longbottom as a Sun. Lily never trusted Peter enough to bond him as a Guardian, and her bond with Severus was severed in 5th year.


End file.
